legaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Cort
Warning: This article contains spoilers for the overall game. Cort is the main Antagonist of Legend of Legaia as well as the creator of the Mist Generators that surround Legaia. He is the Prince of Conkram, A glorious, but in war, Kingdom.He is also the brother of one of the three Ra-Seru Heroes, Noa. After having discovered the Mist in contacting Rogue, Cort attempted to use it as the key to Conkram's victory in the war against Sol, hoping the Mist would enhance the physical capacity of the warriors. Sometime after the Mist's demonstration proved fatal to most of Conkram, Prince Cort and his henchmen secretly built a Mist Generator in Conkram's impenetrable fortress. Once this task was done, Mist spewed throughout Legaia and turned all of the Seru into savage beasts that killed and controlled humans at will. Prince Cort's cohorts built Mist Generators all over the world of Legaia and left it in chaos for 10 years before 3 heroes wearing Ra-Seru emerged to undo all of his work. Through a journey of several months the Ra-Seru heroes defeated Prince Cort's henchmen one by one, along the way reviving Genesis Trees that drove away the Mist and returned Seru Monsters in the surrounding area back to normal. Cort was defeated at the hands of the Ra-Seru heroes twice. Once inside the Absolute Fortress where the original and largest Mist Generator was located, and another time when he was fused with the evil Sim-Seru, Juggernaut. At his final defeat, the Ra-Seru used the last of their remaining strength to return Prince Cort to infancy, giving him a new chance at life and the hope that he will grow up to be virtuous under the care of his younger sister, Noa. Background Sol War The War betweem Sol & Conkram lasted for many years. However, as time went by Sol was slowly but surely gaining ground against Conkram. In order to turn the tables against Sol and ensure a quick victory in war, Prince Cort announced the creation of a powerful weapon called the Mist. The Mist was intended to increase the strength of a Seru-wearing soldier many fold. Unfortunately, during the demonstration, the machine transporting the Mist from the underground laboratory carried too much Mist Elixer at once. Thus, the soldier inside the machine was corrupted by the now crazed Seru and used his strength to bust the machine keeping the Mist contained. This unleashed the Mist into all of Conkram and turned the Seru--and the people wearing them--into bloodthirsty beasts. All looked lost until three mysterious teenagers wearing Ra-Seru entered the Mist Generator in the laboratory and traveled to Rogue's Tower, the source of the Mist pouring into Conkram and the evil Ra-Seru that were banished by Tieg long ago. After defeating the evil Rogue and its cohorts they traveled back to Conkram and see that everything has returned to normal. Prince Cort was shown to be wearing a Seru on his back after the incident and expressed his gratitude to the three heroes for saving Conkram. The demonstration having gone awry, King Nebular ordered Prince Cort to repent for his actions and the Mist project to be halted indefinitely. Cort and the "Four Wise Men" of Conkram did not agree with King Nebular's decision, and in secret decided to build a Mist Generator within The Absolute Fortress, a nigh impenetrable castle to the Northwest of Conkram. Pre-Game Having caught a glimpse of the Ra-Seru heroes in the past, Prince Cort knew that they would return in the present to put a stop to his vision of a kingdom covered in Mist. He built the Floating Castle, one of the other four Mist Generators, as a trap for the heroes. Prince Cort appointed High Priestess Zora as the Floating Castle's lord. Claiming to love her and equipping her with a powerful Sim-Seru, Prince Cort used her as a distraction for the heroes, never expecting her to defeat them. His plan was to have them destroy the Floating Castle, a floating fortress of useless Mist, and have them killed in the fall to the bottom.With all these in place, he waited for the Ra-Seru heroes. In-Game Prince Cort, along with his right-hand man, Jette, resides within Jette's Absolute Fortress. The Ra-Seru heroes bust into the Fortress with the Nemesis Gem, the only substance able to break the Gate of Hell at the entrance. They obtain this from King Nebular of Past Conkram. The heroes reach the Mist Generator within the Fortress after disposing of Jette within the elevator room. They attempt to destroy it as they had done all the others (by killing the Ra-Seru within), but Noa starts to convulse on the ground, holding her head in pain, screaming to make the voice in her head shut up. Prince Cort appears, thanking them for their past generosity, but then taunting the Ra-Seru heroes of their inevitable demise at his hands. He claims of the Mist's salvation and that the citizens of Conkram are happy the way they are before levitating in readiness to destroy the heroes once and for all. After a grueling battle the heroes defeat Prince Cort and he reveals that the Mist Generator will die upon his death. A quake rocks the Fortress, knocking Cort into the Lake of Mist below, where Juggernaut sleeps. The heroes leave, with Noa questioning why her own flesh and blood had to do something like this. How her own brother could have been responsible for the Mist that devastated the world. Prince Cort is met again when Juggernaut takes over Rim Elm, having fused with the Sim-Seru's heart. This is the true "final boss" of Legend of Legaia. His fusion with the evil Sim-Seru had taken away his remaining humanity, leaving him completely crazed. Noa tries to reason with Cort to abandon Juggernaut and become a human again, but he is not dissuaded and repels Noa with a laser blast from his eyes. Sensing the presence of weak, dirty humans, he emerges out of his encasing to annihilate the trio. Once he is beaten (in an epic boss battle), the Ra-Seru use the last of their strength to return Prince Cort to infancy so that Noa may raise him in a world free of Mist and give him another chance to live his life. Prince Cort is last seen in the ending as an infant in the arms of his sister Noa, at the Genesis Tree in Jeremi. Personality Prince Cort was always a very brave and intelligent young man, raved upon as a "genius" by all the people of Conkram. Usually buried in his work, he had a very serious demeanor but cared about his father's kingdom and its people. He created the Mist Generator originally to save Conkram from defeat at the hands of Sol. However, after the demonstration turned chaotic something changed in Prince Cort. His plans to build a Mist Generator consumed him so much that nobody, not even his parents saw him often. Although it is never officially confirmed, some speculate that his contact with the evil Ra-Seru Rogue and the new Seru he was wearing turned Prince Cort insane. He believed that the Mist would bring salvation to everyone, granting eternal life and ending the suffering of everybody, even though the Mist was clearly evil. Relationships Family [[King Nebular|'King Nebular']] (Father) [[Queen Minea|'Queen Minea']] (Mother) [[Noa|'Princess Noa']] (Sister) Henchmen [[Jette|'Jette']] (Royal Scientist) [[Zora|'Zora']] (High Priestess) [[Zeto|'Zeto']] (Secretary of State) [[Dohati|'Dohati']] (Secretary of Interior) [[Gi Delilas |'Gi Delilas' ]](Royal Bodyguard) [[Lu Delilas|'Lu Delilas']] (Royal Bodyguard) [[Che Delilas|'Che Delilas']] (Royal Bodyguard) Attacks Prince Cort: *'Mystic Shield': Summoned at the start of battle, this shield cancels damage from all regular attacks and shaves magic damage by half. One must use normal arts, super arts, hyper arts, and miracle arts to deal damage. One can also use the Point Card. After enough damage is dealt the shield will break and cannot be summoned again. *'Guilty Cross': Prince Cort's most common attack. A shining cross hits a single opponent for damage of 1,000-1,200. *'Mystic Circle': A magic symbol is displayed underneath the heroes and explodes, hitting the entire party for between 1,200-1,500 damage. *'Evil Seru Magic': Once Prince Cort's Mystic Shield is broken, he flares up a red ball of magic that summons the Sim-Seru Juggernaut. Juggernaut claws the party, stomps on them, and then appears in front with Prince Cort overhead, and blasts you with a concentrated beam of energy. The summon hits 3 times. Twice dealing the same range of damage (400-500) and a third for around 1,200-1,500. JuggerCort: *'Physical Attack': JuggerCort hits a single member of the party a number of times with his claws. This deals heavy damage and can KO a party member in a single turn if no hits are blocked. *'Ultra Charge': JuggerCort charges up blinding white light within his body, preparing to attack the next turn. *'Final Crisis': JuggerCort unleashes all his energy on the party in a flash of blinding light. To prevent annihilation it is best to have every party member be above half their health beforehand and to have spirited after JuggerCort uses Ultra Charge. *'Doomsday': JuggerCort collides two planets together and sends the concentrated energy from space to blast the party.There is no warning for this attack but it isn't used often. Does about the same damage as Final Crisis (over 2,000) if not guarded with spirit. Quotes Asobi wa koko made da! - "The game ends here!" (said during Mystic Circle and Evil Seru Magic) ''Kono teido! - "''This low class!" (said after annihilating the Ra-Seru heroes) ''Sorosoro owari ni shiyou! ''- "This will soon be over!" (said at the start of Evil Seru Magic) ''Ide yo! ''- ''"''Come out!" - (said during Evil Seru Magic) Trivia *Prince Cort is one of the more illusive main antagonists in an RPG. His first appearance is about 75% into the game's conclusion. *Prince Cort is the only character who is able to levitate at will. *Though the monster Juggernaut is never actually fought in the game, Prince Cort can summon it to attack your party during battle when his Mystic Shield is broken. It can deal a whopping 2000-2500 damage, many times resulting in annihilation of your party. *Prince Cort is the only antagonist in the game that is not killed permanently. *Prince Cort is the only one in Legend of Legaia to have two boss themes in the soundtrack. thumb|300px|right|JuggerCort, the final boss! thumb|300px|right|Fight vs Cort: Start video at 11:00 Category:Sim-Seru Users Category:Mist Generator Guardian